Vuelve
by Armys
Summary: bueno, segundo fic que subo Songfic Yaoi KxH En resumen: Kurama dejó a Hiei y este comienza a preguntarce por qué, pero más tarde se da cuenta que todo es en vano....Kurama nunca podrá saberlomal summary porfis lean y me dejan un review shi? n.n


Hola!

Segundo fic que subo en esta sección, el primero fue **"Historia de un sueño"** por el cual quiero agradecer los reviews que me dejaron **romiko minamino jaganshi, dark, Noriko-S, Dark Ruka y Erika o cancer,** si están leyendo esto, muchisimas gracias chicas! n.n me subieron el ánimo, como escuche que fanfiction no permite contestar review, no puedo contestarles, pero les digo que mil gracias por su apoyo n.n

Bueno, este nuevo fic también es un songfic, con una canción de Belinda, realmente esta chica no me gusta mucho pero escuche esta canción y la idea se me vino a la mente

Es, a mi gusto, medio angustioso, pero al fin y al cabo a mi me gusto y espero que a ustedes también

DISCLAMER:ni los personajes ni la canción de este fic me pertenecen, solo es de mi propiedad le trama de esta historia medio rara n.nU

ADVERTENCIA:esto es Yaoi, osea hombreXhombre, así que si no te gusta este genero te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo, vale?  
Bueno sin más preámbulos los dejo con este fic

**Vuelve**

_La ilusión se va de mi, como el aire al respirar _

_Tu amor ya lo perdí, como un sueño al despertar_

_La Luna saldrá de nuevo, otra vez, y tu, mi amor, no estarás_

Hoy desperté con el mismo sentimiento que tengo desde hace dos años...dolor  
Y esque desde ese día todo se volvió gris y negro, sin luz, sin compañía, sin calidez...sin ti; solo esta soledad, angustia y ese sabor dulce que me quedo en la boca luego de nuestro último beso, y que con el tiempo se fue volviendo más y más amargo hasta que desapareció y me dejó sin nada de ti

_Aveces no entiendo, no se lo que siento_

_quisiera saber que hice mal _

_Y nunca te podré decir Que muero porque estés aquí _

_Ser fuerte es mi decisión _

_  
_La pregunta es...por qué, por qué de pronto me dejaste y te fuiste sin decirme nada?. Me mentiste, me dijiste que me amarías por siempre, que nunca me dejarías, me juraste el cielo, pero en cambio me diste el infierno, el infierno de no tenerte, de no verte, de no escucharte...de no sentirte. Y quizás por un tiempo si me tuviste en el cielo, pero me lo quitaste sin piedad alguna, porque me privaste de ti, pues tu eres un ángel, un ángel de amor, de paz, de tranquilidad, eras mi ángel, mi ángel!

_Tu recuerdo es una flor, el perfume de tu voz _

_Tu silencio es un rumor, que me llena de dolor_

_Y en algún rincón de mi corazón, amor_

_Siempre tu, quedarás _

_  
_Por lo menos dime que hice mal, que hice para que me dejaras y te fueras lejos de mi, acaso no supe amarte, o es que te cansaste de mi?...Tenía a otra persona porque yo no pude complacerte?...no...no te creo capaz de tal barbaridad, eres demasiado puro como para eso...sí...quizás fue eso...demasiado puro como para...un ser como yo. Era yo acaso muy poca cosa para ti?

Desde que te fuiste me siento vacío, como si me faltara algo, y eso, por supuesto...eres tu ...

Nisiquiera sé si pude darte todo lo que tu te merecías...

_Aveces no entiendo, no se lo que siento_

_quisiera saber que hice mal _

_Y nunca te podré decir__Que muero porque estés aquí _

_Ser fuerte es mi decisión _

_  
_Día a día el sentimiento de culpabilidad crece en mi, culpa, por qué culpa?...porque te dejé ir?...sí, es por eso. La agonía y el dolor carcomen mi alma, todo por mi, por mi culpa, por mi maldito orgullo, que no me dejo decirte lo mucho que te quería, cuanto te amaba...cuanto te amo

Y lo mucho que necesito de ti...

_Tu sonrisa está en mi, tu recuerdo se quedó _

_Quítame este dolor_

_Quisiera saber entender, como reparar el dolor_

_Que siento en mi corazón si ya no te tengo mi amor _

_  
_Dímelo, por favor, si aún me quieres aunque sea solo un poco dime el maldito error que cometí, la acción impura que te alejó de mi ser, porque me dejaste Kurama, por qué! Es que acaso mi falta de cariño mato tu amor, si es por eso entonces vuelve mi ángel, regresa a mi por favor, que te necesito a mi lado para sobrevivir...porque yo aún te amo, es más yo nunca dejé de amarte y nunca lo voy a hacer

Maldita sea Kurama...eres un vicio... uno del cual jamás podré salir

_Aveces no entiendo, no se lo que siento _

_quisiera saber que hice mal _

_Y nunca te podré decir Que muero porque estés aquí_

_Ser fuerte es mi decisión _

_  
_Como me gustaría decírtelo a la cara, de frente, declararte mi amor ahora ya, en este mismo instante, decirte que fui un estúpido al dejar que te fueras Por Dios, como pude, tu eras la única cosa que le daba sentido a mi vivir, el motivo por el cual estuve aferrándome a ella todos estos años...pero...ya sin ti...a desaparecido todo para mi...mi ángel...tu eres todo para mi

_Mi decisión _

Oh amor mío, quiero, o más bien necesito sentirte aquí, a mi lado, junto a mi, tener tu delicado cuerpo entre mis brazos...quiero volver a verte, quiero, con todas las fuerzas que tengo, volver a deslizar mis manos sobre ti, sobre esa cálida y suave piel de ángel...

Pero ya nada tiene sentido...aunque todo esto sea cierto...porque tu jamás podrás oírlo

_Tu recuerdo es una flor, el perfume de tu voz..._

_**FIN**_

Terminé, que les pareció, les pido por favor que me dejen un review aunque sea para decirme que esto es una prquería de fic ¬¬ deveras se los agradecería un monton! n.n Si es que alguien leyo esto...muchisimas gracias, y nos leemos la próxima Chaauuss! n.n


End file.
